Final Fantasy 92
by Chibimon of Darkness
Summary: One year after the events of Final Fantasy 9. Dave Orunitia decided to take care to Eiko at Madain Sari.


Final Fantasy 9-2

One year after the events of Final Fantasy 9. Dave Orunitia decided to take care to Eiko at Madain Sari.

Dave was standing outside at Eiko's house watching the sunrise go up looking at the Iifa tree.

"Dave" Eiko cried out. Dave Orunitia turned around dress in her yellow jumpsuit and ribbon.

"Hi Eiko" Dave Orunitia said. What are you up so early for? "Oh! I was just thinking what to do today." Dave Orunitia said. "I was thinking we should go to the Black Mage Village and put a barrier at the Iifa Tree as will." Dave Orunitia said. "That's is a good idea." Eiko said. "It will probably take 2 hours to reach the Black Mage Village." Dave Orunitia said. "Than lets go than!" Eiko said. "OK! Lets go than!" Dave Orunitia said. 2 Hours Later. "Finally we made it." Dave Orunitia said. "I heard something coming." Dave Orunitia said. A lot of little feet came running. "Dave is here!" Vivi's children said. All of Vivi's children took Dave Orunitia right off his feet. "Ow!" Dave Orunitia said. "Vivi!" Eiko said. "Eiko? Dave?" Vivi said. "Hi Vivi" Dave Orunitia said. "Hi Vivi" Eiko said. "Hi Dave, Hi Eiko." Vivi said. "Vivi!" Eiko said as she was running up to hug him. Dave saw in Vivi's eyes they wanted to be alone. "Vivi I am going to teach your children the fire spell OK?" Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Vivi said. "Children follow Dave to the barn because he is going to teach you the fire spell." Vivi said. "OK!" Vivi's children. Vivi's children follow Dave to the barn. "Finally we are alone." Eiko said. "So. What do you want to talk about?" Vivi said. "Anything." Eiko said. "When is your birthday?" Vivi said. "A few days why?" Eiko said. "Oh! Just wondering." Vivi said. At the same time. "OK. Here is the way to do a fire spell." Dave Orunitia said. Dave Orunitia did a fire spell. "Wow!" Vivi's children said. "OK you try it." Dave Orunitia said. Vivi's children try the fire spell some of them did it. "Good Job." Dave Orunitia said. Some of them fail to do to. "Good try." Dave Orunitia said. One of them got himself on fire. "Oh no!" Dave Orunitia said. Dave Orunitia cast a Blizzard spell. A few hours has past. "Eiko we have to leave now." Dave said. "See ya! Vivi." Dave said. "Good-Bye Vivi." Eiko said. 2 Hours Later. "Finally we are here." Dave said. "Good." Eiko said. "Eiko I am going to meditate now get me in 2 hours OK." Dave said. "OK." Eiko said. Dave went to meditate. "Man I am broad." Eiko said. 2 Hours has past. "Dave you told me to get you." Eiko said. "OK." Dave Orunitia said. Dave Orunitia looks at Eiko. "Eiko I might be back by mid-morning. Here is 3000 gil." Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Eiko said. Dave Orunitia goes to the Iifa tree. 1 Hour later. "OK let's start!" Dave Orunitia said. Dave Orunitia starts the spell. "We're running out of food." Eiko said. "I need to go to Conde Petie" Eiko said. She took Dave's 3000 gil and went to Conde Petie. Dave Orunitia has finished the spell. "Finally done." Dave Orunitia said. "I should go talk to Vivi." Dave Orunitia said. 1 Hour later. "Vivi I here!" Dave Orunitia said. "Dave you're here? Where is Eiko?" Vivi said. "At Madain Sari." Dave Orunitia said. "Do you think you have a brother Vivi?" Dave Orunitia said. "I think so." Vivi said. "Will Vivi I am your brother." Dave Orunitia said. "So you're my brother." Vivi said. "Yes." Dave Orunitia said. "Does Eiko know yet?" Vivi said. "No." Dave Orunitia said. "Good." Vivi said. "Where are we having Eiko's party at?" "Good question" Dave Orunitia said. "It is in 2 days." Vivi said. "! I got it!" Dave Orunitia said. "Where?" Vivi said. "At the Prima Vista Airship." Dave Orunitia said. "Last time I heard Zidane was with the Tantalus Group still." Vivi said "Good!" Dave Orunitia said. "Why?" Vivi said. "I need to go to Lindbum to put up some presents." Dave Orunitia said. "Oh OK." Vivi said. "Do you have a telephone Vivi?" Dave Orunitia said. "Yeah. Why?" Vivi said. "I need to phone Zidane." Dave Orunitia said. "OK here you go." Vivi said as he was handing the phone to Dave Orunitia. "Thanks!" Dave Orunitia said. "Brrring… Brrring… Brrring… Hello who is this?" Zidane said. "Zidane it's me Dave." Dave Orunitia said. "Oh It's you what do you want?" Zidane said. "Zidane I need to get to Lindbum fast." Dave Orunitia said. "Why?" Zidane said. "Eiko's party is in 2 days." Dave Orunitia said. "Oh OK I see what Baku says first." Zidane said. "OK." Dave Orunitia said. "Oh Baku heard the conversation and said yes." Zidane said. "Good meet you at the Black Mage Village." Dave Orunitia said. "Vivi I need to back to Madain Sari and tell Eiko that I am going to Lindbum." Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Vivi said. Dave goes back to Madain Sari to tell Eiko that he is going to Lindbum. He got to Eiko's house. "Hm… Eiko is not here better write a note. The note says "Eiko I am going to Lindbum for a day. Here is 3000 gil. Dave." Dave Orunitia want back to the Black Mage Village. Dave look in the sky he saw the Prima Vista Airship. "Vivi if Eiko comes here act normal. Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Vivi said. "Dave!" Zidane said. "Lets go." Zidane said. "OK." Dave Orunitia said. "See ya later Vivi" Dave Orunitia said. "Bye." Vivi said. Dave jump into the airship. "Lets go!" Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Zidane said. They got back to Lindbum. "I see here I need to go to the Business District than talk to Regent Cid than come back her in the Theater District." Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Zidane said. Dave took the air cab to the Business District. "Hm… Where is the shop?" Dave said. "Oh! There it is." Dave Orunitia said. "Excuse me can I have 2 red, and yellow ribbon and jumpsuits please?" Dave Orunitia said. "Sure thing sir." The shopkeeper said. "500 gil. Please." The shopkeeper said. "Here you go." Dave Orunitia said. "Now I need to talk to Regent Cid." Dave Orunitia said. Dave took the Air cab to Lindbum Castle. "Excuse me sir why were you here?" The Guard said. "My name is Dave Orunitia and I am here to see Regent Cid." Dave Orunitia said. "Excuse me did you said Dave Orunitia?" The Guard said. "Yes I did." Dave Orunitia said. "Please come with me." The Guard said. "Regent Cid Dave Orunitia is here." The Guard said. "Dave why are you here and where is Eiko?" Regent Cid said. "Eiko is at Madain Sari and I am here to talk about Eiko's Party." Dave Orunitia said. "I was thinking on the Pima Vista Airship." Dave Orunitia said. "Hm… Good idea let's do it." Regent Cid said. "Where are we going to put the airship?" Regent Cid said. "I think we should have it above Madain Sari." Dave Orunitia said. "So who are you going to invite?" Regent Cid said. "Lets see hear Zidane, Garnet, Sterner, Vivi, Freya, Cinna, Marcus, Blank, Beatrix, Puck, Regent Cid, and Lady Hida." Dave Orunitia said. "OK. It settled than." Regent Cid said. "OK lets the at ready than." Dave Orunitia said. "OK tell Zidane to get the airship ready." Regent Cid said. "OK I will." Dave Orunitia said. Dave took the air cab to the Theater District. "Zidane get the airship ready!" Dave Orunitia said. "OK I get it ready." Zidane said. "So where to?" Zidane said. "Lets see here… OK we are going to Alexandria and Burmecia but first here in Lindbum." Dave Orunitia said. "To pick up who?" Zidane said. "Regent Cid and Lady Hida, Blank, Cinna, and Marcus." Dave Orunitia said. "OK lets get them." Zidane said. "OK." Dave Orunitia said. They when to Lindbum Castle. "Regent Cid, Lady Hida please come this way." Dave Orunitia said. "OK Lady Hida please go first." Regent Cid said. "OK." Lady Hida said. "Now where to?" Zidane said. "Burmecia to pick up Freya and Puck." Dave Orunitia said. "OK let's go to Burmecia." Zidane said. They want to Burmecia. "Freya, Puck where are ya?" Dave Orunitia said. "Where are right here." Zidane said. "Hi Dave. Hi Zidane." Freya said. "Hi Dave. Hi Zidane. Where is Vivi?" Puck said. "He at the Black Mage Village." Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Puck said. "Why are you here?" Freya said. "We are here to pick to take you to Eiko's party." Dave Orunitia said. "OK let's go than." Freya said. "Have a present?" Dave Orunitia said. "Yes." Freya said. "Me too." Puck said. "Good let's go." Dave Orunitia said. "Now where to?" Zidane said. "To Alexandria." Dave Orunitia said. "OK let's go." Zidane said. They went to Alexandria. "I go to the castle to get Garnet, Steiner, and Beatrix." Dave Orunitia said. "OK we can stay out here." Zidane said. "Excuse me sir what is your name?" Steiner said. "Steiner it's me Dave." Dave Orunitia said. "Dave? Dave! It's you." Steiner said. "Yes it's me where is Garnet?" Dave Orunitia said. "Steiner who are you talking to." Beatrix said. "It's Sir Dave!" Steiner said "Dave? Is that really you?" Beatrix said. "Yes it's me." Dave Orunitia said. "Where is Garnet?" Dave Orunitia said. "Please come with me." Beatrix said. "Queen Garnet Sir Dave is here." Beatrix said. "Queen Garnet long time no see." Dave Orunitia said. "Sir Dave long time no see." Garnet said. "Do you know when Eiko's Party is?" Dave Orunitia said. "2 days." Garnet said. "Yes it is in 2 days." Dave Orunitia said. "Would you please come with me with Steiner and Beatrix." Dave Orunitia said. "Yes Steiner! Beatrix! Please come with me to the airship." Garnet said. "Sure thing." Steiner and Beatrix said. "Come with me to the airship." Dave Orunitia said. They when to the airship. "Good everybody is here." Dave Orunitia said. "Not Vivi." Zidane said. "I forgot about Vivi." Dave Orunitia said. "I will go to the Black Mage Village to get Vivi." Dave Orunitia said. "How?" Zidane said. "When we get to the Black Mage Village I jump off to get Vivi keep the airship low." Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Zidane said. "There is the Black Mage Village." Dave Orunitia said. "I'm going to jump now." Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Zidane said. Dave jump off the airship. "Protect!" Dave Orunitia said. Dave hit the ground hard. "Oww…" Dave Orunitia said. "Dave!" Vivi said. "Hi Vivi. Cure!" Dave Orunitia said. "Come on Vivi let's go." Dave Orunitia said. "OK let's go." Vivi said. Dave and Vivi got on the airship. "Let's go to Madain Sari." Dave Orunitia said. "She should be back by now. Dave Orunitia said. "OK here is the plan drop me off near Madain Sari than I am going to blindfold her and take her to the airship than we surprise her." Dave Orunitia said. "OK good plan." Zidane said. They drop off Dave Orunitia near Madain Sari. Dave when back to Eiko's house. "Hi Eiko." Dave Orunitia said. "Hi Dave." Eiko said. "Eiko I want to show you something but I need to put a blindfold on you." Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Eiko said. Dave put a blindfold on Eiko. "Eiko I am going to behind you OK." Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Eiko said. Dave led Eiko to the airship. "Eiko I am going to pick you up and help you up a ladder OK." Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Eiko said. They got up the ladder. "I am going to led you to the place OK." Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Eiko said. They got to the place that they are having the party. "1 2 3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY EIKO." Everybody said. "Oh my god." Eiko said. "Happy Birthday Eiko!" Dave Orunitia said. "Thanks Dave. Thanks Everybody." Eiko said. They have a great party. "We need to take everyone home now." Dave Orunitia said. They took Freya and Puck home first. "See you later." Dave Orunitia said. "Bye Dave." Freya and Puck. They took Garnet, Steiner, and Beatrix home. "See you later." Dave Orunitia said. "Bye Dave." Garnet, Steiner, and Beatrix said. They took Dave, Eiko, and Vivi home. "See you later." Zidane said. "Bye Zidane." Dave Orunitia said. "Eiko I am taking Vivi to the Black Mage Village are you going to be OK by yourself?" Dave Orunitia said. "Yes I going to be OK." Eiko said. "OK Vivi let's go." Dave Orunitia said. "OK Dave. Bye Eiko." Vivi said. Dave and Vivi went to the Black Mage Village and Eiko went to Madain Sari but to Eiko senses it was a normal walk home but a Hidden hunter was about to attack Eiko. "Bye Vivi." Dave Orunitia said. "Bye Bro." Vivi said. Dave was walking home he saw something. "Hm…" Dave Orunitia said. Dave went closer to it. "This is… Blood? It is blood!" Dave Orunitia said. He follow the tail of blood to Madain Sari than to Eiko's house. "Eiko! What happen?" Dave Orunitia said. "Something attack me." Eiko said. "Hold on. Cure!" Dave Orunitia said. "Thanks Dave." Eiko said. "Here are some presents." Dave Orunitia said. "2 red and yellow ribbon and jumpsuit. Oh thanks Dave!" Eiko said. "Your welcome." Dave Orunitia said. "Let's go see Vivi now." Dave Orunitia said. "OK." Eiko said. Dave and Eiko went to the Black Mage Village. "Hi Vivi." Eiko said. "Hi Vivi." Dave Orunitia said. "Hi Eiko, Hi Dave." Vivi said. "Why are you here?" Vivi said. "Just for a chat." Dave Orunitia said. "OK. Come with me." Vivi said. They want to Vivi's home. "Please have a seat." Vivi said. "Thanks Vivi." Dave Orunitia said. "Thanks Vivi." Eiko said. "So what do you want to talk about?" Vivi said. "Have you seen anything not normal?" Dave Orunitia said. "Why?" Vivi said. "Something or Someone attack Eiko." Dave Orunitia said. "Oh Dear." Vivi said. "I say let's go kill this thing." Dave Orunitia said. "OK!" Vivi and Eiko said. Dave, Vivi, and Eiko went to the area that Eiko got attack. "This is the place where I found some blood." Dave Orunitia said. "Everyone drew your weapons!" Dave Orunitia said. They drew their weapon. "Come out, Come out wherever you are." Dave Orunitia said. The Hidden hunter showed. "Who are you?" Dave Orunitia said. "…" The Hidden hunter said. "Find than. They it your way." Dave Orunitia said. Dave try to attack the Hidden hunter but missed. "Vivi try something!" Dave Orunitia said. Vivi cast Firega but it missed. "Eiko try something!" Dave Orunitia said. Eiko try to attack the Hidden hunter but missed. The Hidden hunter attack Dave Orunitia. "Ow!" Dave Orunitia said. "You shouldn't did that!" Dave Orunitia said. Dave starts casting his strongest summon. "Eiko protect me!" Dave Orunitia said. Eiko cast protect. "Vivi try something." Dave Orunitia said. Vivi try to cast slow but it missed. "One more turn!" Dave Orunitia said. "Eiko try something." Dave Orunitia said. Eiko cast haste on Vivi. "Vivi try something." Dave Orunitia said. Vivi try to cast Fire but missed. "OK! Here we go." Dave Orunitia said. Dave Orunitia cast Bahamut ZERO. "Take this!" Dave Orunitia said. The Hidden hunter got hit with 9999 damage. "Have enough?" Dave Orunitia said. "Yes please." The Hidden hunter said. "Why did you attack Eiko?" Dave Orunitia said. "Why did I attack her. I thought she was easy." The Hidden hunter said. "OK. I am going to take you to Conde Petie's Jail. OK?" Dave Orunitia said. "Yeah it's OK." The Hidden hunter said. Dave and the Hidden hunter went to Conde Petie's Jail. "Vivi, Eiko go back to the Black Mage Village. "OK." Vivi and Eiko said. Vivi and Eiko went to the Black Mage Village.


End file.
